


Spark

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Sex, Confessions, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, No Angst, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Kuroo and Daichi have been together for years and enjoy the routine sex life they've established. But are they both being completely honest about their desires?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiiiii/gifts).



> For Huii!! Such a good prompt (*´∀`*)

Daichi walked a step ahead of Kuroo down the hallway outside of their apartment. A smile lingered on his lips as whispered conversation passed between them, their soft voices permeating the silence of the empty building. They said nothing of importance but that was expected when they had been together as long as they had. By that point, words were just an accompaniment to knowing looks and affectionate touches that were as natural as breathing.

It wasn’t often they had dinner out but Kuroo’s long-awaited promotion warranted the special occasion. It wasn’t all Daichi had planned for him but that was hardly a surprise. The sexual tension that crackled like lightning when they were teenagers was still there, though quieted to a gentle purr as they eased into their mid-twenties. After all their years of practice, it was easy for them to build it up when they wanted to.

All through dinner, Daichi had no doubt what was on Kuroo’s mind when his foot had brushed against Daichi’s leg, his salacious grin sending shivers down Daichi’s back. The cab ride home from the restaurant was silent, mainly because Kuroo can never speak when Daichi strokes his fingers across Kuroo’s thigh as he stared innocently out the window. Kuroo’s fingers rested against his lips to hold his excitement back and Daichi grinned as he dared to slip his fingers higher.

Daichi took his time slipping his key into their apartment door, snorting when a hot breath huffed against the back of his neck. Kuroo was normally so cool-headed, it was fun to tease him to the point he grew frustrated. He paid for it as nimble fingers began pinching his butt until he finally opened the door.

“Get in there, asshole.”

“You like it when I touch your butt!”

“There’s touching and then there’s pinching. You _know_ how I feel about the pinching.”

“That it gets your heart racing and you can’t wait for me to defile it. Yup, of course, I know how you feel, my love.”

Daichi chuckled despite his exasperation. Arguing about it was just falling into Kuroo’s trap and even after all these years, he couldn’t let Kuroo win that easily. Instead, he slipped off his shoes, placed them neatly by the door, and locked eyes with Kuroo as he slowly unbuttoned his suit jacket. Kuroo’s eyes lit up and he quickly stumbled out of his own shoes. His arms stretched out for him but Daichi was too quick backing into the apartment with a laugh.

“Too slow, old man.”

“You think you can outrun me?”

Despite the retort, neither seemed in a hurry. There was no wondering if they were going to get lucky, it was an unspoken promise.  

Daichi could still remember the first time they made love, falling into Kuroo’s dorm room with their clothes flying off like corn popping on a stove. It was as awkward as it was exciting, their hormones raging with passion. That time in their lives would always be special in Daichi’s memories, but he liked how they were in the present.

They always took turns luring each other into bed, pressing each other’s buttons to make their heart flutter. Tonight was his night to take control, shrugging his jacket over his shoulders and letting it drop slowly off his back as he weaved his way through the dark apartment. Kuroo was like a shadow behind him, enjoying the show as he itched to help it along but barely managed to resist.

Daichi turned around once they entered the bedroom, waiting for Kuroo to shut the door before running his hands across Kuroo’s chest. He could feel the heat of his skin underneath the crisp white shirt, the slight curves of Kuroo’s lean muscles. His fingers grazed down his stomach and unbuttoned his jacket, nuzzling into Kuroo’s neck as he did so.

“Let me take care of everything tonight, okay?” He whispered and placed a gentle kiss against Kuroo’s throat. A soft groan vibrated against his lips and Kuroo tipped his head back against the door to give him more access.

“Wow, I should try to get promoted more often if I get this kind of reward.”

“This isn’t a reward, dummy. It’s a gift… because I love you.”

 Daichi glanced up the side of Kuroo’s face when he didn’t respond. His lips were pursed but the corners were curled up. Warmth spread through Daichi’s chest at the sight of it, Kuroo’s secret smile he showed almost no one. It only emerged when he was feeling bashful or overwhelmed with love, usually both.

Lifting up on his toes, Daichi kissed the corner of his favorite smile and threaded his fingers through Kuroo’s tie to unravel it. Kuroo turned his head to kiss Daichi back, soft as a whisper and borderline teasing. His fingers found their way to Daichi’s shirt and expertly unbuttoned it in a flash.

Daichi could feel Kuroo’s sly grin against his lips as his hands started to remove his shirt. His breath hitched when they grazed across his stomach and over his sides, not stopping until Daichi was entirely encased in his embrace. It was unfair that all Kuroo had to do was spread his fingers and they could cover nearly the entire breadth of his back. He never admitted it out loud, but Daichi adored it.

Before things got too heated, Daichi pulled away from the kiss and pressed his hand against Kuroo’s chest to keep him still. “Break to get set-up?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo sighed and trudged across the room to their nightstand. “When will we learn to get set-up before we leave for dinner? It’s such a drop in the mood.”

“I didn’t realize it was turning you off. At least I remembered a towel.”

“What the hell do we need a towel for?”

“It’s for me. Like I’d let you go in raw without something to clean up with.”

“No condoms?!” Kuroo shouted with glee, his face as ecstatic as a kid being given a new puppy. “Yes! I’m ready!”

Daichi laughed as Kuroo’s clothes disappeared and he pranced back to him with just their bottle of lube in his hands.

“I’ll take that.”

“Huh?”

“I told you. Tonight I’m in charge.”

Daichi chuckled and shoved a gaping Kuroo back onto the bed and dropped his own pants in a fluid movement. He slipped onto the bed and crawled over Kuroo’s long body, taking his time to drop kisses on every spot he knew would make Kuroo squirm. Kuroo giggled with anticipation when Daichi’s lips slowly approached his growing erection, goosebumps fluttering across his thighs from the hot breath ghosting over them.

“Expecting something?”

“Dai, don’t tease me.”

“Don’t tease you? Are you serious, Mr. Provocation Expert?”

“Okay, yeah I know I deserve it, but-but… weren’t you going to treat me today?”

“I believe what I said was that I’m in charge. I said nothing about treating you.” Daichi glanced up at Kuroo to see his reaction and was rewarded with the most pathetic pout he’d ever seen. He gave him a wide grin back and licked up Kuroo’s shaft before he could even respond.

Kuroo’s head threw back and covered his face with his hands. Daichi snickered and slipped his mouth over the head, keeping it tight as he took in as much as he could fit. Kuroo was absurdly long everywhere, after all.

While his mouth was busy, Daichi popped open the lube and awkwardly squeezed some on his fingers. He hadn’t told Kuroo, but he had worked himself open in the shower before they had even left for dinner. All he needed was a little playing and he would be ready to go. As long as Kuroo didn’t cum from his mouth alone. He wanted to spoil Kuroo and he knew how much he loved a thorough blow job. Daichi still preferred for Kuroo to reach his climax while inside him, however, and he wondered how he could hint that without seeming selfish.

“D-Dai? Shouldn’t I work you open?”

Daichi slid off Kuroo with a pop and shook his head. “Already done, I’m ready when you are.”

“Huh?! There’s no way.”

“I did it before dinner.”

“You sexy slut you,” Kuroo laughed as he cupped Daichi’s cheeks and sat up on the bed. “Come on, let’s have fun together.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

It was Daichi’s favorite position. Sure, missionary was romantic and from behind evoked their primal instincts but sitting on Kuroo’s lap was both intimate and playful. He sank down on Kuroo slowly, moaning as the heat stretched him inside. Whispered _I love you’_ s tickled into his hair, relaxing the tension in his body.

Once all of Kuroo was inside him, Daichi wrapped his legs around his waist and grabbed hold of Kuroo’s shoulders. It was their peaceful moment, simply feeling their connection to each other as Kuroo pressed kisses against his forehead. Daichi sank against him, burying his face in Kuroo’s neck and soaking in the heat from his body.

The sex wasn’t new anymore, at the most they varied their positions between their three favorites. That was fine with Daichi, it was like coming home. There was no second guessing or nervousness. They knew each other so well it usually took a single look for the other to know what they wanted next, no words required.

Daichi released his legs and planted his feet on the mattress, on either side of Kuroo. Bracing his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, he began rising and falling in gentle movements. Hands gripped his waist, helping him set an easy rhythm. Daichi tipped his head back as he moaned, closing his eyes to focus purely on the delicious friction. Kuroo’s lips tickled against his throat and then suddenly a long hot tongue licked a stripe from the base of his chest all the way up his chin.

Daichi chuckled and circled his arms around Kuroo’s neck to pull him closer. As he laughed, he felt Kuroo’s fingers tighten and Kuroo’s forehead dropped to his shoulder. With their bodies so close, Daichi thrusted forward against Kuroo’s stomach instead of just up. He couldn’t resist glancing between them and seeing his cock rolling against Kuroo’s abs. The sight was so sexy he closed his eyes again, resting his cheek against Kuroo’s head and slipped one of his hands into his feathery hair.

They weren’t in any rush, but Daichi was ready to feel more. He rocked his body at a quicker pace, Kuroo’s hands sliding beneath his thighs to help with the strain. Daichi loved the sinful sound of their legs slapping together, their breaths coming heavier with rumbling groans. He could feel Kuroo’s back shiver with several thrusts, experiencing so much more without the condom.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you.”

“Huh?”

“We have a new secretary and I caught Oikawa flirting with her in the hallway.”

_What the hell is he talking about while we’re having sex?_

“Okay, that’s not new.”

“Yeah, but he was trying to be so smooth as he walked away from her, he ran straight into the water cooler and knocked it over. It came apart and swamped hallway and he looked like a drowned rat by the time he set it back up. I’ve never seen a girl run away so fast.”

Despite the strange timing of the story, Daichi laughed all the way from his stomach. He loved hearing stories about the charming Oikawa Tooru doing stupid things. However, it was odd how often Kuroo chose to tell him during sexual intercourse instead of a more appropriate place, like the dinner table or lounging on the sofa.

“Why do you always do that?”

Kuroo could only hum in response, and Daichi craned his head down to see his eyes squeezed shut and his breaths shuddering against his shoulder. It was bizarre how much he was feeling it when Daichi was completely thrown off by his story. Finally, he fluttered his eyes and tipped his head back to meet Daichi’s gaze, his cheeks flushed bright.

“What did you say?”

“Why do you always tell me funny stories or stupid jokes while we’re doing it? It’s distracting.”

“Oh, sorry. It doesn’t seem to put you off for long.”

“No, I can get back into it quickly. I figured you did it in the beginning to relax me because I was so nervous, but you never stopped.”

Kuroo chewed his lip as he glanced away. “Yeah, that’s why I started doing it… do we have to talk about this now?”

Daichi sank down onto Kuroo’s lap and folded his arms across his chest. “You’re hiding something. If you don’t want to tell me I can just slide off right now.”

Kuroo squawked in horror and it took all Daichi’s strength not to crack a smile.

“Fine! When I started doing it in the beginning, I realized it felt good!”

“Telling a story?”

“Making you laugh! You naturally clench over me and it really gets me going. I tried not doing it but it’s irresistible. Are you mad?”

Daichi gaped at him, reflecting back on the hundreds of times Kuroo made him laugh during sex. It had become so normal he never even thought to ask and suddenly knowing the reason changed everything. Kuroo’s face was strained with so much worry that, before he could stop himself, Daichi snorted. After that, the laughter rolled through him and he had to grab onto Kuroo as tears started slipping down his cheeks.

“You’re so stupid, oh my God,” he wheezed, barely registering the way Kuroo wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck. It was a couple of minutes before he could fully calm down and gulp down several deep breaths. With his mind finally focused, he realized that Kuroo wasn’t moving or saying anything.

_Did I embarrass him that much?_

He rubbed Kuroo’s back soothingly and to his surprise, he could feel all of his muscles relaxed and calm. Daichi leaned back and cupped Kuroo’s cheeks to have a better look at his face. His eyes were hazy, and his skin was flushed even brighter than before. Kuroo winced as their eyes met and Daichi immediately leaned in to kiss him gently.

“Why do you look so guilty? I’m not mad.”

“No, that’s not it, it’s just… I came.”

“Huh?”

“Just now, I already came because you were laughing so much,” Kuroo mumbled and that was when Daichi finally registered the wet heat seeping out of him.

“Are you serious?! Are you a kid?”

“You have no idea what that felt like! Agh! It’s so humiliating.”

Kuroo buried his face in his hand and groaned as he fell back on the mattress. Daichi pursed his lips and took several deep breaths to keep from laughing more. He focused instead on slipping off Kuroo and doing a quick clean-up with the towel. Once he was finished, he laid on his side next to Kuroo and stroked the back of Kuroo’s hands still covering his face.

“Hey. It’s okay, you know. I’m sure it is embarrassing for you and to be honest, I feel a little stupid never questioning it before.”

Kuroo sighed as he slid his hands down to his stomach and tipped his face toward Daichi. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For making you laugh just so I could feel good, not telling you about it, and then climaxing before you even had a chance.”

“You don’t need to apologize for all that, idiot. Aren’t we both trying to feel good during sex? That’s the whole point! And as for the last part, well… you can make amends right now if you’d like.”

“Oh?” Kuroo asked as his usual grin fell into place. “What were you thinking?”

“Since we’re confessing, I should tell you that my favorite way to cum is when you’re sucking me off. Staring up at me with your devilish eyes, your lips wrapped around my cock,” Daichi whispered as he reached out to play with Kuroo’s bottom lip with his thumb. Kuroo giggled fiendishly and pounced on top of him.

“Oh, mercy. Considering how you spoiled me today, it’s only right that I _return the favor_.”

Daichi shivered as Kuroo licked his lips slowly and grazed his fingers down his chest and stomach. The whole episode of him laughing and Kuroo climaxing so early had deteriorated his mood quickly. His mind was still reeling from learning something new about his partner, even after all their years together.

But seeing Kuroo slither down his body with a hungry expression snapped him right back into it. His hot breath ghosted over Daichi’s sensitive skin, teasing him just enough for the blood to rush right back where it belonged. Wet heat encased around him and Daichi’s body went rigid with pleasure. As Kuroo began to pump his mouth up and down his shaft, Daichi entwined his fingers through his silky hair. Giving it a tug, Kuroo moaned over him, sending titillating vibrations straight into his cock.

Daichi sensed a slight shift in their relationship. It was strange learning something new about Kuroo and their habitual sex life, yet it made him feel closer to Kuroo than ever. He was already thinking up ways to make Kuroo feel even better when he was inside him, not just with laughing. And as Kuroo sucked his soul out of his dick, he found himself a bit more vocal than usual about what he wanted as well. Kuroo was extremely responsive to his desires and it was almost embarrassing how quickly he came. Daichi watched as Kuroo drank every last bit and in his hazy stupor, he couldn’t help thinking that shaking things up once in a while wasn’t such a bad thing.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Huii!! Thank you for being so patient for this, you're the sweetest person in the world! <3

Kuroo couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off his face, his lips curled up even as he sipped on his coffee. It was a brand-new morning and there was a refreshing lightness to his spirit. Making Daichi laugh during sex had become so normal over the past few years, he hadn’t even realized there was a seed of guilt growing in his stomach.

Finally admitting it released him of that burden and he almost couldn’t wait to make love to Daichi again to make him laugh harder. Especially now that Daichi knew why he was doing it. Honestly, he craved to have sex with Daichi whenever he could, but there was new excitement to it that hadn’t been there before.

_I really need to suggest trying new things more often._

Kuroo inhaled the steam rising from his mug before tipping it back against his lips. He hummed as the hot, bitter drink rolled across his tongue, soothing him just as much as it woke him up. It was a pleasant morning, quiet and peaceful.

_Perhaps a little too quiet._

Kuroo was suddenly wide awake and alert as he straightened up, observing Daichi from across the table. Daichi was leaning forward against it, frowning at the wood grain as if it insulted his mother. He was never as much a morning person as Kuroo was, but he wasn’t usually that cranky unless they were out of coffee or he didn’t eat enough breakfast.

Kuroo knew that Daichi didn’t like too much physical affection when he was grumpy, but he couldn’t resist stretching across the table and stroking his fingers against Daichi’s arm. Daichi startled from the touch but he relaxed immediately and threaded his fingers into Kuroo’s.

“Sorry, did you say something?”

“No, I haven’t said anything yet. I’m just worried, you look like you’re going to murder the table.”

“Ha, no… I mean it’s not my favorite piece of furniture but what can you do?” Daichi sighed and took a sip of coffee before facing Kuroo more seriously. “I’m fine, I’ve just been thinking about some things.”

“About us?” Kuroo suggested as nerves began rumbling in his stomach.

“Yeah.”

“Is this, um, about last night? You seemed okay with it at the time, you even seemed to think it was funny, so I thought—”

“Wait, this isn’t something for you to feel guilty about,” Daichi said quickly, tugging Kuroo’s hand closer and pressing it against his chest. “It is about that in a way, but it’s more about me than you.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

Daichi kept hold of Kuroo’s hand as he rubbed his face with his other one. “I’m happy you were honest with me about why you were making me laugh and I felt bad you felt guilty over it. I’m just torn up because I’ve been doing the same thing… in a way.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, but it’s way worse and I’m afraid you’re not going to be happy with me. But even if you’re going to be mad it’s better than keeping it from you. The guilt is going to eat me alive.”

“Daichi, baby, just tell me. It’ll be okay.”

“How do you know? You don’t know what I’ve been doing!”

“Did you cheat on me?”

“No, of course not.”

“Is it actually that bad?”

“It could be… I guess it depends on how you perceive it.”

“Then tell me, it’s the only way to find out.”

Daichi nodded and released Kuroo’s hand. He ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back in his chair, his face still troubled while he searched for the right words. Kuroo picked his coffee back up and drained it, desperate to cover up his own nervousness.

It wasn’t often that Daichi felt guilty about anything, and for him to be worried to this extent made Kuroo’s imagination run wild. All he really knew was that it had to do with their sex life, potentially about him doing something to make it better without Kuroo knowing since that’s what Kuroo did to him. At last, Daichi clasped his hands on the table and straightened up, fixing his gaze on Kuroo.

“Having sex with you has always been exciting, even when we fall into a routine. It was really by accident that I discovered this… option.”

“Option?”

“It was when we were still in college having a meet up with some people at a bar. You were off somewhere talking to Bokuto, I think, and left me alone for a bit. Daishou was there that night and though I’ve met him before, I never really got the chance to talk to him. So I chatted with him a bit while you were talking to Bokuto or someone, and he didn’t seem like a bad guy.”

Kuroo couldn’t help the grimace on his face at the mention of Daishou. Daichi paused his story when he noticed it and laughed softly, rolling his eyes.

“Then you spotted us talking and shooed him away immediately, which was hilarious but expected, and he didn’t seem to want to talk to you anyway. It was on our way back home that night I mentioned something about him looking really good or that I liked his change of style. You got quiet after that and I was worried I really upset you, but I didn’t push you. You never seemed to be the extremely jealous type, but perhaps it was Daishou specifically that set you off.

Whatever the reason, it was when we arrived back at our apartment that things got… heated.”

“Heated? We fought over that?! I don’t even remember.”

“No, it wasn’t a fight, it was—ahem, something else.”

Kuroo stared blankly at Daichi as he shifted nervously in his chair. Setting his empty coffee mug aside, Kuroo shuffled his chair closer to the table and leaned against it.

“Daichi, baby, you gotta spit it out. I obviously don’t remember it as vividly as you do and I haven’t got a clue where you’re going with this.”

“Fine, when I unlocked the apartment, you shoved me inside, slammed the door, hoisted me up in your arms and pinned me against it. It wasn’t like all our other times that were exploratory and cautious. It was like you were starving for it, possessive even.”

Kuroo leaned back in his chair, his mouth slack in surprise. Daichi went on, despite Kuroo’s stunned state, as a blush crept up his cheeks and a nostalgic smile curled up on his lips.

“You literally tore my clothes off, right there in the genkan. Your mouth was constantly on my neck and shoulders, biting much harder than you usually do and leaving marks as you went. And your eyes, wow, it was like some kind of predator was staring back at me and it was so sexy. Predator like a panther or something, not a creepy dude.

Anyway, I could have shoved you off easily, but I really didn’t want to. Kuroo, it was _thrilling_ to have you ravish me like that. My heart was pounding so hard, my skin was so hot, I didn’t know what you were going to do next.

The whole week after we got strange looks from the neighbors because I’m sure they could hear me moaning and crying out whenever you’d thrust really hard into me. Usually, I can tone it down, but it was like a force of nature, natural and uninhibited. It was really wild!” Daichi finished as if he was out of breath, sweeping his hand back through his hair with a beaming smile on his face. When he caught Kuroo’s eye, who was gaping back in astonishment, Daichi’s shyness returned and he coughed in his hand.

“Sorry, as I said, it’s not like I don’t enjoy sex normally with you. It’s just that was an incredible experience. You were rougher than I could have ever imagined you’d be, and it wasn’t frightening and it didn’t hurt! I mean, not much and I kind of liked it.”

“Wow… that’s so weird, I don’t even remember that,” Kuroo finally said, guilt seeping back into his chest. That experience had Daichi _exhilarated_ , something he kept inside, and it hadn’t had any impact on himself. At least none that he realized. “I don’t understand why you would feel guilty about that though. You didn’t mean to make me jealous, and it was all me charging into it.”

“That’s not what I feel guilty about,” Daichi said, licking his lips as he grew serious again. “I feel bad because that wasn’t the last time it happened.”

“It’s not?”

“Let’s try something more recent. Do you remember that work party you had a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah, I remember it.”

“Do you remember Oikawa coming up to me, rubbing his thumb on my face to clean up some food and then licked it off his thumb?”

Kuroo did remember that. Just thinking back on it made his fingers curl up into a tight fist. “That asshole, who does that to someone else’s boyfriend? I nearly punched him over that! Of course, I had already had a few drinks and that always makes me a little feisty.”

“Yeah, I know,” Daichi added with a sly grin. The smile faded after a moment as his eyes trailed away and he sighed heavily. “I told him before that you might punch his face over that, and if that happened, I’d compensate him for it.”

“Are you telling me you offered money to Oikawa to willingly have his face punched? If I had known that, I would be broke.”

“No, that’s not— well, yeah that would be pretty awesome, wouldn’t it? But that’s not the point, I asked him to do that, with the thumb and my face. I asked him to make you jealous, so when we had sex later…”

“I would be rougher,” Kuroo finished, finally getting the whole picture. How had he never even noticed? He trusted Daichi and didn’t often get jealous, but occasionally he would get frustrated with how many people hit on him. It was understandable, Daichi was handsome and nice and usually, he enjoyed showing him off. But sometimes people went a little overboard with the flirting, and the desire to prove that he and Daichi belonged with each other overtook him.

“Wait,” he finally said after a few minutes of silence, “I get it that sometimes I get rougher during sex if I’m jealous. I never really thought about it but I’m starting to remember times when I have. Not all those times were with someone we knew personally, how could you have arranged it?”

“Oh! I didn’t always arrange it beforehand, sometimes it just worked out without me realizing. Like, all I would do was smile at the waitress and she’d get a little flirty. Or while we were still in school and I’d ask a classmate for help on an assignment, they’d go a little overboard showing me their notes and scooting closer.

Man, saying it all like this makes me sound so manipulative, and maybe I was. It didn’t happen very often, sometimes I’d just want you to go harder while we were having sex, and no matter how much I egged you on, it’s always so… tender. Which is nice! But sometimes I wanted it harder. Like you with the laughter thing, I don’t think I spent a lot of thought on it. It was almost natural how I would curb my behavior in public to get what I craved in private. Tetsu… are you mad?”

“No, I’m not mad. Well, a little irritated but some of that is toward me. I wish you didn’t have to go through such lengths to get what you wanted, why didn’t you ever talk to me about it?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t. I guess I was just ashamed, or I thought maybe it would turn you off trying to do it on our own without any provocation.”

Kuroo hummed and stared down at the table, his fingers absentmindedly following the grain. Daichi enjoyed it when sex got rough. It wasn’t something he ever craved himself, he always felt like sexual intercourse was a time to treasure your partner. He knew Daichi wasn’t weak or delicate by any means, but he always poured his love out through sex, communicating it through every touch and tender kiss. Pinning Daichi down and thrusting hard into him didn’t seem very loving and yet it was something Daichi desired.

He glanced up across the table and winced. Daichi was staring down at his coffee like he wanted to drown himself in it. Sure, he was a little miffed that Daichi occasionally made him jealous on purpose, it wasn’t a feeling he enjoyed. But he could understand the subtle manipulation of your partner to get what you want without realizing what you were actually doing.

The whole issue came from Kuroo not fulfilling a desire for Daichi, and Daichi being too nervous to explain it to him. They had been together for years and had settled into their relationship like an old married couple. Only they weren’t married, and it often happened that couples split up after a time, wanting something fresh and new or they suffered from bad communication. Kuroo didn’t want that. If having sex with Daichi was his chance to pour out all his love, he needed to do it in a way Daichi craved.

“Alright, I can do it,” he said at last, startling Daichi and nearly causing him to spill his coffee.

“Huh? Do what?”’

“I can pound you into the mattress with everything I have.”

Daichi stared at him for a moment, processing his words, until he burst out laughing. “What?! Just like that?”

“Yes, just like that! Next time we have sex, I will make a conscious effort to be a little more forceful with you. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course, it is. It’s just that something like that sometimes requires a bit of a mood. Most people who’ve been together as long as we have don’t have sex where you’re tearing each other’s clothes off.”

“Nah, I can get us in that mood. Trust me!”

Daichi frowned when Kuroo grinned and sent him a wink.  “Alright, I guess we can try it. It is the weekend, so we have a bit more time than usual.”

“Exactly! Let’s go at it tonight and see how it turns out.”

“Already? We just had sex last night.”

“Are you an old man? I thought you wanted something more exciting.”

“Ok, fine. Tonight, we’re having hot, animalistic sex that’ll make the neighbors avoid us in the hall for weeks,” Daichi declared, offering his hand to Kuroo. With a grin, Kuroo snatched Daichi’s hand and gave it a shake.

“Deal!”

 

***

Later that night, Kuroo and Daichi laid in bed, their sheet hardly covering their naked bodies. They were quiet, listening to the traffic outside their window as a cool breeze slipped in, bringing with it the scent of barbeque from further down the street. Daichi’s head rested in the crook of Kuroo’s shoulder, Kuroo’s hand reaching back to stroke through Daichi’s soft hair.

It was a rumbling growl from Daichi’s stomach that interrupted the silence, and Kuroo laughed despite their calm post-coital mood.

“We ate not that long ago.”

“I can’t help it! That damn restaurant smells so good.”

Kuroo snickered and shifted onto his side, so he could see Daichi better. His fingers threaded through Daichi’s as they rested on his stomach, still damp with sweat. “I’m surprised you even worked up an appetite. I’m sorry it wasn’t exactly what you wanted.”

“No! It was great,” Daichi assured him, his smile strained as he tried to hold back his laughter. Kuroo groaned and fell back on his back, hiding his face behind his palm.

“Just say it, it was a disaster.”

“It wasn’t a disaster! I just knew it would be hard to get the mood right for that kind of intercourse.”

Kuroo winced, thinking back to the start of the evening when they entered the apartment.

 

_“I had no idea they marked down eggs every Saturday. We really need to make it a habit of stopping by then,” Daichi said as they shuffled through the doors, their hands filled with grocery bags._

_“Yeah, but Thursdays are when they mark down meat. Eggs aren’t that much to begin with.”_

_“Should we make two trips? It’s not like it’s out of our way.”_

_“That’s so excessive though, shouldn’t we— wait a sec,” Kuroo said as Daichi shuffled out of his shoes and started out of the genkan. He paused and looked back at Kuroo in confusion._

_“We need to get this stuff in the fridge.”_

_“Yeah, we will.” Kuroo’s sly grin spread on his lips as he joined Daichi and hovered his mouth over Daichi’s ear. “We’re not in that much of a hurry though.”_

_He heard Daichi’s sharp intake of breath as his lips pressed against his neck, his head naturally tipping back to give him better access._

_“Oh, so we’re doing this now?”_

_“Isn’t that what we were planning?”_

_“Yeah, it’s just… it’s awkward with the groceries.”_

_“Didn’t you want to be more spontaneous?”_

_“Groceries and spontaneity don’t really go hand in hand.”_

_Kuroo dropped his head to Daichi’s shoulder with a groan. “Fine, let’s put this junk away like a couple of old farts.”_

_Daichi chuckled and kissed into his hair before pulling away. “I think you mean like a couple of responsible adults who don’t make enough money to waste food.”_

_“Tomato, Tomahto.”_

_Kuroo sighed as they shuffled into the kitchen, moving around each other in the small space in a well-rehearsed dance of domesticity. That’s why it caught him off-guard when Daichi accidentally bumped him from behind when he bent over in the fridge._

_“Sorry,” Daichi called over his shoulder, not bothering to straighten until all the vegetables were set in the drawer. Kuroo snickered and turned around, lining himself up against Daichi’s ass and pressed against it with his hands grabbing hold of his hips._

_“You going to make it up to me?”_

_“Not until we’re finished,” Daichi chided, although his voice trembled with laughter. Kuroo made no attempt to move away, giving a few playful thrusts to hurry Daichi along. With an exasperated sigh, Daichi straightened up and slammed the fridge door shut. Kuroo took the chance to wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face against his neck._

_“Come on, the cold stuff’s away. Let’s leave the rest for later,” Kuroo whispered against Daichi’s warm skin. Daichi shivered in his hold and Kuroo couldn’t resist a grin as he felt Daichi’s muscles relax._

_“Fine, but you better make it worthwhile.”_

_“Oh baby, I will.”_

_Daichi hummed as Kuroo’s hands slid under his shirt, his fingers traveling lightly over every curve and muscle. Daichi leaned back against him and tipped his head back against Kuroo’s shoulder, silently asking for Kuroo’s lips to have at it. He was eager to comply, running his tongue up the dip of his throat._

_“Mmm, it’s been a while since we’ve had sex in the kitchen.”_

_“Well, it is more complicated than a bed.”_

_“I can handle it, you know I like a challenge.”_

_“How many challenges are you taking at once though?”_

_“Huh?”_

_Daichi snorted and turned around in his arms, resting his hands against Kuroo’s chest. “Did you forget already? You told me you were going to pound me into the mattress.”_

_“Oh shit, yeah, let’s get crazy!”_

_Kuroo grabbed the hem of Daichi’s shirt and started to yank it over his head._

_“Wait, Tetsu!”_

_“Stop struggling, it’s caught on your shoulders.”_

_“I can’t breathe!”_

_“Is that good?”_

_“Why would that be good?!”_

_“Don’t you want it kind of dangerous?”_

_“Not that dangerous! Ow, ow, ow.”_

_“Maybe if you bend over and let your arms hang.”_

_“You’re going to rip the shirt.”_

_“I thought you wanted me to rip it!”_

_“Not this one, this is a nice shirt!” Daichi growled as pulled away from Kuroo, tugging his shirt back in place. He leveled a dark glare at Kuroo which would have been intimidating if his hair wasn’t so rumpled and his cheeks so cute and red._

_“So… not sexy?”_

_“No, not at all. Listen, I love what you’re trying to do but I don’t think this is something you can force. It’s about passion, not ripping my nice clothes in the middle of the kitchen.”_

_“You didn’t mind it back then.”_

_“I was a ratty college student,” Daichi chuckled and shuffled back to Kuroo, reaching up to cup his face. “Let’s start by going to the bedroom and finding whatever mood we can. Just because that was a disaster doesn’t mean we can’t still have sex.”_

_“You always know how to turn things around, don’t you?” Kuroo chuckled, leaning down to kiss him gently._

_“All I have to do is say ‘sex’ and I know it’ll pick you up. Come on, let’s go.”_

_“Right, when we enter that bedroom, get ready for an ass pounding.”’_

_“Please stop saying it like that.”_

 

“But after that, it went pretty smoothly,” Daichi assured him as he stretched an arm around Kuroo’s stomach and kissed the inside of his shoulder.

“Yeah, it went smoothly because I did the same things I always do. Just normal sex.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. I told you that I always enjoy sex with you. Just because it was tender doesn’t make it mediocre. Perhaps it’s best if you just do what you’re comfortable with.”

“But you love the occasional harder sex, that’s what all this was about!”

“Exactly, _occasional_ being the operative word. I don’t need it all the time, it’s just a little spice of something new. I’d hate it if you were like that with me all the time.”

“Yeah, but the last time we did it was a couple of months ago.”

“That’s not that long ago. Please relax about it, Tetsu. I never wanted you to feel like a failure because you’re absolutely not. I love you.”

Kuroo sighed and planted a kiss into Daichi’s damp hair. “I love you too. I’ll stop pressuring myself so hard, but I do want to give you what you want. Just let me try, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

***

The next night, Daichi checked his watch again while he waited for Kuroo to show up. It was Kuroo’s idea to go to the bar in the first place even though they both had work the next day. Daichi was apprehensive at first, but Kuroo really seemed set on it and Daichi wanted to cheer him up after their sexual debacle.

He didn’t know how many times he had to tell Kuroo that he enjoyed normal sex. In fact, even Kuroo messing up in the beginning was hilarious and put him in a good mood. The last thing he wanted, however, was Kuroo stressing out over it. He wanted to admit the truth to Kuroo since he hated keeping any kind of secret. The last thing he expected was for Kuroo to feel like a failure and set himself on a quest for a good (Daichi mentally groaned at the thought) _ass pounding_.

“Not like him to keep you waiting. He always seemed like such a gentleman,” a sly voice said nearby. Daichi blinked and looked up to see Konoha grinning at him as he adjusted his tie and nodded down at Daichi’s drink. “Need a refill?”

“Nah, I’ll wait for him if that’s okay. I’m not looking to get drunk.”

“What’s keeping him?”

“He said he had a quick errand to run on his way here.”

“He’s such a weirdo, I don’t know you picked him of all people.”

“I have my reasons,” Daichi said with a smirk as he tipped his glass against his lips, sipping the last of his water-down drink. He set the glass down on the counter and slid it toward Konoha who made no attempt to take it away. Daichi glanced up to find him gaping at something behind Daichi’s back. Normally he’d turn around and look himself, but his mind was too occupied to bother. It wasn’t enough to hold Konoha’s interest either as he snatched Daichi’s glass and shuffled further down the counter.

Daichi drummed his fingers against the battered wood counter and checked his watch again even though only a couple minutes had passed since the last time. He startled when a guy slid on the bar stool next to him, the one he was saving for Kuroo.

_Well, the one on the other side is still empty at least_.

He kept his eyes glued to the wall of alcohol bottles behind the bar, ignoring the strong punch of cologne and leather from the newcomer. It wasn’t a bad combination, in fact, it was an appealing mix of scents that Daichi found attractive. If he acknowledged the guy though, he might get the wrong idea as people often did in bars.

“Wow, whose cock do I have to suck to get some decent service in this place?” said the man after a minute, his voice deep and filled with gravel. Daichi’s eye twitched to hear such a rude comment, especially when the bartender was a friend of his and was obviously busy.

“Patience is a virtue,” Daichi responded with a shrug, “As I remind myself often.”

“Like now? Looks like you’re waiting for someone, sweet cheeks.”

“Don’t call me that and yes, I am.”

“What kind of loser makes a tasty morsel like you wait on him? I’d treat you better if you give me a chance.”

“Look, I’m really not interest— oh my god,” Daichi groaned when he finally turned to face the rude stranger who looked exactly like his idiotic boyfriend, wearing the same stupid grin as he always does. Daichi’s jaw dropped open as his eyes fell to Kuroo’s attire, a black leather jacket skimming over his muscled arms and a tight white tank underneath. He wore a pair of ripped jeans, giving narrow windows to his toned legs underneath.

When Daichi forced his gaze back up, he found that Kuroo’s grin had widened from being checked-out so thoroughly.

“Might be my imagination, but it seems I’ve already got that loser boyfriend of yours beat.”

“Why are you talking like that?”

“Sexy, right?”

“You sound like a chain-smoking Batman.”

“Ahem, that’s sexy right?” Kuroo asked in his usual voice. Daichi rolled his eyes and shifted on his stool, so his legs alternated with Kuroo’s.

“I still prefer my boyfriend. What the hell are you doing?”

“Shaking things up a bit. I thought it would be fun to pretend we were both single and flirt for a bit. Then if I play my cards right, maybe we’ll both get lucky?”

“We had sex last night and the night before.”

“Oh ho?” Kuroo said in his fake deep voice. “Quite the slut, aren’t you? How about I buy you a drink and I can find out how slutty you can be?”

“I’m going to need something stronger if I’m going to make it through this night.”

“Just a bit, I want you sober when I pound—”

“You say it one more time, and nobody’s getting lucky tonight… in fact, for a _while_.”

“Sound! When I _sound_ like myself again.”

“Pfft, smooth.”

Kuroo waved Konoha down and despite looking like he’d rather not, he finished up with his other patron and made his way down the counter toward them.

“What’s with the get-up?”

“I’m trying to pick up this hot stud here, just play along.”

“Whatever, what did you want to drink? The usual?”

“Usual for me and what would you like, sweet cheeks?” Kuroo asked, reverting back to the husky voice as he sent a wink Daichi’s way. Konoha snorted as he started on Kuroo’s drink but Daichi ignored him as he cocked an eyebrow at Kuroo.

“You know what I like.”

“Maybe your boyfriend does, but I don’t. I hope to find out all sorts of things about you tonight.”

Kuroo’s hand fell down to Daichi’s knee, dragging his fingers up his thighs. Daichi glared back at him but he could feel the rush of heat across his cheeks, giving his inner excitement away.

“Fine, I’ll have another jack and coke but this time less coke.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d need it,” Konoha muttered.

Once the drinks were set in front of them and Konoha disappeared from their sight, Daichi picked his up and turned to Kuroo.

“Listen, I’ll play along on one condition.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Drop the stupid voice. It’s your voice that I find sexy.”

A blush tickled across Kuroo’s cheeks and, as usual, he hid his face behind his drink as he took a sip. “Alright then, I’m still Kuroo Tetsurou and you’re Sawamura Daichi, but it’s as if we just met. Deal?”

Daichi grinned and clinked his glass against Kuroo’s. “Deal. Thank you for the drink, Kuroo-san. It’s just how I like it.”

Kuroo’s eyes darkened as he watched Daichi run his tongue over his lips for sipping a little more. His hand was still resting on Daichi’s thigh and Daichi nearly choked on his drink when his fingers gripped a little harder. Kuroo smirked and stretched his leg out alongside Daichi, planting his foot on the rung of Daichi’s stool. He leaned in toward Daichi until he was just inches from his face, almost an inappropriate proximity for a public place.

“That’s good to know. What else can you tell me about yourself, Sa’amura? Particularly about other things you _like_.”

Daichi hummed thoughtfully as he reached out to finger the lapel of his jacket. “I may really like this jacket. It suits you well.”

“It’s new, actually. A treat to myself. The soft leather feels so good against the skin.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind having it touch my skin.”

“I can arrange that you know.”

“It wouldn’t be appropriate here. I’d invite you back to my place but… we only just met,” Daichi teased. He had to admit he was enjoying the ambiance. Hearing Kuroo flirt with him in his real voice was strangely intoxicating. It resurrected old feelings he had his last year in high school when they’d first met.

He would have given anything to have Kuroo flirt with him back then but Daichi couldn’t have predicted things would work out the way they had. It felt like yesterday that he first heard Kuroo call him Sa’amura in his teasing drawl, his eyes dark and eager as he subtly ran his fingers down Daichi’s arm. Daichi thought his heart was going to explode back then and he could feel the same stirrings of anticipation in him at that moment, Kuroo pretending they weren’t basically a married couple without the official license.

To his disappointment, Kuroo’s hand slid off his thigh to fish something out of his pocket. His dismay must have shown on his face as Kuroo laughed and slapped something on the counter: a hotel keycard.

“If you want, I’ve got a room not far from here. No need to reveal too much of yourself if you don’t want and we can still have the freedom to work off some steam.”

“You got a hotel room?!”

“Yeah.”

“Why? We only live a few blocks from here!”

“Shh, I’m from out of town.”

“You’re so ridiculous.”

“Is that code for _yes, Kuroo-san, let’s get out of here_?”

“Actually, yeah. Let’s go.”

“Yesssss,” Kuroo cheered as he flipped through several bills and laid them on the counter. “See ya, Konoha!”

“Oh noooo, you guys are leaving already?”

“Ha, ha, no need for sarcasm with the tip I just gave you.”

“Thank you! Come again! Just don’t strike out and come crying to me about your luck!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Daichi’s waist. Daichi noticed several other patrons eyeing them as they exited, probably disappointed that either one of them was taken. He couldn’t resist grinning smugly and wrapping his arm around Kuroo’s back, slipping his hand up inside his jacket. It was exciting that it looked like they were just hooking up and he let the feeling overpower him as they slipped out into the cool night air.

There weren’t too many people wandering around since most people had to work the next day. Daichi figured it wouldn’t take them long to get to the hotel when Kuroo paused to gaze down an alleyway.

“What is it?”

Kuroo glanced around before tugging Daichi into the narrow space between the buildings. “Just a quick stop before we get there. It’ll only take a minute.”

“What the hell do you need to do here?”

Kuroo didn’t answer, his gaze wandering over the brick facade of the building and random bits of trash until he stopped beside an area that seemed a bit cleaner. Daichi yelped when Kuroo jerked him around and slammed his back against the brick wall. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt but Daichi’s heart was pounding from the surprise.

Before he could say anything, Kuroo’s hands planted on the wall on either side of his face, pinning him in. Daichi gulped as Kuroo’s face lowered over his, his eyes dark and as sinister as his smile.

“Mind if I get an appetizer before the meal, Sawamura?” he purred, ducking his head beside Daichi’s to press a kiss just below his ear. Daichi hummed, his body shivering with anticipation. Anyone could walk in on them but that only seemed to thrill him more as Kuroo’s lips peppered down his throat.

One of Kuroo’s hands left the wall and slid down Daichi’s side, not stopping until his fingers were grazing across Daichi’s ass and suddenly gave it a good squeeze. Daichi gasped and grabbed hold of Kuroo’s hair, his breath shuddering as Kuroo’s kissing grew more provocative. He tipped his head back and gazed around him, the buildings towering over them, the scrawl of graffiti and pipes with grated fire escapes. It was completely out of his usual element as if his brain had been placed in some other person’s body who did filthy things in dingy alleys. Perhaps that’s what made it so exciting.

Daichi found himself rutting up against Kuroo, desperate for some friction on the front of his bulging jeans. A deep groan rumbled in Kuroo’s chest and he pressed Daichi harder against the wall. His fingers slipped around Daichi’s thigh and lifted his leg, giving his own thigh more access to rub right against Daichi.

“Oh god, Kuroo, this is so good, but I think we need to get to that hotel.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Are you sure we can make it? We’re both pretty obvious,” Kuroo laughed softly, pulling back to nod at their erections straining the front of their pants.

“Maybe if we run really fast, no one will have time to notice.”

“Ha! I’m game if you are.”

Kuroo exhaled slowly as he ran his fingers through his hair. His cheeks were flushed with arousal and it pleased Daichi that he was feeling it as well. When Kuroo grinned down at him and threaded their fingers together, his skin tingled where they touched as if they had never touched before. They laughed as they took off down the alley and veered onto the sidewalk along the main street. They probably attracted more attention by running, but Daichi had to admit he was having a blast as they swerved around other pedestrians while still holding hands.

The hotel came into view but instead of going in the main lobby, Kuroo slipped down the alley beside it toward a side door. Kuroo slipped his keycard in the slot by the door and it flashed green, allowing him to slip inside right beside the hotel stairwell.

“Convenient, right? My room’s just up here.”

As Kuroo opened the door to their floor, he poked his head out and looked both ways before ushering them into the hallway. He snickered at Daichi’s unimpressed look and shrugged.

“I just want to make sure your reputation remains intact. What would happen if someone caught us?”

“Yeah, because I have the reputation of a virgin,” Daichi chuckled, tugging Kuroo in to lightly bite at his neck. Kuroo groaned and grabbed Daichi’s arm, tugging him more forcefully down the hallway until they arrived at their door. He struggled to slip the card in the slot as Daichi slid his hands across the front of his pants and fondled him.

“Sex demon is more like it,” Kuroo muttered as he finally unlocked the door. He wrenched it open and swung Daichi inside, not bothering to turn on the lights as he slammed the door behind them. It wasn’t completely dark, there was already a lamp on across the room above the king-sized bed. Daichi didn’t have time to admire the clean and soothing aesthetic of the space before he was shoved back against the door. Kuroo’s lips were on his in a heartbeat, kissing him ravenously as his hands grappled at any part of Daichi he could find.

Daichi shrugged off his own jacket and grabbed hold of Kuroo’s, tugging him even deeper into the kiss. He could feel Kuroo’s hands traveling lower until they started messing with the front of his jeans. They were undone in a moment and Kuroo yanked them down with his underwear to pool at his ankles. A moan ripped through Daichi’s throat as Kuroo’s fingers wrapped around his shaft, giving it a few slow pumps to tease.

Daichi’s fingers gripped tight on Kuroo’s jacket, his mind battling furiously between stripping Kuroo down or having them do it as they were. All his thoughts spiraled away into nothing when Kuroo’s other hand slipped across his ass cheek and sunk his fingers into the skin.

“Question, Sawamura,” Kuroo panted as he pulled back, giving his lips a quick lick.

“Yeah?”

“Did you clean yourself out before?”

“Y-Yeah, I did.”

“Good. Get on the bed.”

Daichi did as he was told, secretly excited to hear Kuroo’s bossy voice. It was fun whenever they battled for dominance, but occasionally it was exhilarating to let Kuroo take control. After all, Kuroo never failed to treat him right.

After throwing back the covers, Daichi started to crawl up on the mattress. He was planning on turning over to face Kuroo when a pair of hands snatched his waist to hold him still.

“Just like this will be fine.”

“Huh? Why like that—” Daichi cut off his own question with a stream of whispered swears as a tongue teased at his entrance. His breaths shuddered as he plunged his face into the mattress, focusing purely on the dig of Kuroo’s fingers into his cheeks and his relentless tongue. He nearly told Kuroo that he didn’t have to do that, but his body was already quivering with desire. Besides, Kuroo didn’t have to go beyond the usual call of duty. Daichi already told him there was no need yet there he was, driving him out of his mind with pleasure.

He couldn’t contain his voice as Kuroo worked his tongue further in, experimenting with flicks and explorations of the sensitive nerves inside. Daichi sank his fingers into the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut at the intense pleasure. Kuroo’s fingers were pressing hard into his skin and he was certain there would be little bruises decorating his ass tomorrow. He hoped there would be at least.

When Kuroo’s tongue began pumping at incredible speed, Daichi cried out and did everything he could not to cum on the spot. His hips were lifted in the air to give Kuroo good access, but it left his cock hanging, twitching and aching for attention. He wanted to rut against the sheets at least but there was no budging from the strong grip Kuroo had on him.

Finally, Kuroo released him as his tongue slid out completely, leaving him cold and empty. Daichi gasped at the feeling and released a needy whine. Behind him, Kuroo huffed out a laugh.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I’ll be back in there with something much better. Something _bigger_.”

“Please hurry. I want it.”

“Shit, you’re killing me.”

Daichi yanked his t-shirt over his head, sighing at the refreshing cool air of the room washed against his sweaty skin. He glanced over his shoulder to see Kuroo still fully clothed, his hair damp with sweat and a tendril slipping down his neck. He already had his pants undone and was rolling on a condom with his lip caught between his teeth for concentration. It was one of the sexiest sights Daichi had ever seen but it was immediately beaten when Kuroo caught him staring and gave him a devilish grin.

“Hold on tight, Sawamura. This is going to be a bumpy ride.”

Daichi turned back and wound his hands into the sheets, preparing for Kuroo to enter him. Kuroo tugged again on his waist to adjust the height and ran his hands down Daichi’s thighs to spread them a little wider. If it was one of their normal lovemaking sessions, that would have been when Kuroo asked him if he was ready or kissed or snuggled more before entering him slowly. Daichi gasped when he felt the pressure against his entrance and the subsequent burn stretching him inside.

Kuroo wasted no time entering although he didn’t push so hard that it hurt Daichi. It was enough to make Daichi’s body tremble in Kuroo’s hands in a way he never had. Kuroo’s groan was almost a growl, sounding almost primal to Daichi’s ears. Daichi inhaled the scent of the unfamiliar sheets and licked his lips. It was intoxicating imagining that he and Kuroo hadn’t been together all this time, that maybe they reconnected, and he was finally getting his wish. That it was his first time feeling Kuroo’s lengthy cock filling him up and his fingers raking across his skin.

When Kuroo bottomed out, he didn’t linger there as he usually did, allowing Daichi to adjust. He pulled back and shoved in, starting with quick and shallow thrusts to set a grueling pace right off the bat. Without any time to get used to it, the drag of Kuroo’s cock inside him was intense. The light flickers of pain were just enough to cause his pleasure to skyrocket.

The AC unit in the room was blessedly cool and rumbled with a gentle hum as it worked. The hotel was well insulated, shutting out all noises of neighbors on either side of them and increasing the sounds within the room. Kuroo pulled back further and slammed back in harder, drawing cries and moans out of Daichi that he didn’t know he could muster.

In the haze of Daichi’s rampant pleasure, he registered one of Kuroo’s hands slipping away from his wrist. He craned his head to look over his shoulder and saw Kuroo tugging his t-shirt up and snagging it between his teeth to hold it up. His long body glistened with sweat, tendrils slipping around the curves of his muscles while still being framed by his leather jacket.

_Holy hell_ , Daichi thought as he watched Kuroo’s body curve as he continued thrusting. He tore his eyes away before he came just from watching Kuroo, consumed with disbelief that someone so beautiful was making love to him. That this wasn’t a one-time thing, but he went home with him every night and woke up next to him every morning. Not for the first time, Daichi counted himself the luckiest man in the world. But all his grateful thoughts dissipated in a flash as a scalding hot body pressed against his back. Supple leather skimmed down his arms as Kuroo’s hands pressed down on Daichi’s and a sly voice tickled into his ear.

“I’m going to devour you whole, Sa’amura.”

“O-Okay.”

Kuroo snorted, dropping his head to Daichi’s shoulders as he continued pulsing his hips into Daichi. “You’re not usually this docile.”

“You’re not usually this forceful. Better not ruin it,” Daichi teased back as he clenched his muscles around Kuroo. Daichi smirked as he felt Kuroo stiffen and whimper, trying to contain himself.

“Oh, you’re going to get it.”

“Let’s see what you got.”

Kuroo pushed Daichi forward as he cautiously slipped his knees onto the mattress without completely slipping out. He grabbed hold of Daichi’s shoulders to keep him in place and set a steady pace of thrusting, gaining in speed and intensity with every push. Kuroo’s teeth grazed and bit across Daichi’s back, mixing sweet pleasure with an unexpected pinch of pain.

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut as he tipped his head back, hoping for a tender kiss he knew wouldn’t come. His hands held tight on the sheets, doing what he could to keep stable. He craved to slip one of his hands around his neglected cock swinging beneath him in time with the thrusts, but he didn’t dare. The pace was too grueling to let go even with Kuroo holding him.

Kuroo’s hot breath shuddered down his spine, bits of damp hair stroking over his back like feathers. Daichi knew him well enough to know he was getting close. He was right behind him, his muscles constricting and his mind growing hazy. Tears of pleasure slipped out the corners of his eyes, everything was perfect except how cold and untouched the front of his body was.

As if Kuroo could read his mind, he released Daichi’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around him. His hands rubbed and gripped furiously at every curve of his body as one of his hands slid straight down his stomach. Daichi gasped encouragements for Kuroo to continue, desperate to feel the heat of his fingers around his cock. He wasn’t sure Kuroo was going to make it, his thrusts charging faster than ever and his hand moving too slow to keep up.

“Please, Tetsu, hurry!”

“I’m here, baby. I’m here,” Kuroo whispered against his back as he slipped his hand around him. He gave one slow pump and then several quick ones as Daichi released in his hand. His voice was hoarse as he cried out, his throat dry from so much use while his body was slick with sweat. He gulped down breaths as he hung limp in Kuroo’s arms, letting him ride out his climax at his own pace.

When Kuroo finally released him and peeled away, Daichi fell flat on the mattress with a grunt. Behind him, Kuroo snickered and shuffled around the room, tying off his condom and maneuvering out of his sweaty clothes.

“Ugh, way to break in a new outfit, huh? I’ll probably have to get it cleaned specially. Oh well, it was worth it,” Kuroo chuckled softly. Daichi smiled as he listened to Kuroo’s feet pad softly across the room toward the bathroom. He was already dozing off when he felt a warm, damp washcloth gently run across his skin.

“Mmm, that’s nice.”

“Yeah, I was going to suggest a bath, but you look beat. You’d probably fall fast asleep in the water.”

“You’re probably right. We should sleep soon since we’ll have to get up extra early to run home before work.”

“Oh! We don’t have to. I went home before meeting up with you and packed us fresh clothes for tomorrow, so we can go straight to work from here. In fact, we’ll be so close we can probably sleep in a bit and grab breakfast on the way.”

“Shit, that sounds fantastic.”

“Speaking of fantastic!” The bed bounced as Kuroo playfully climbed next to him, his grin stretching wide across his face. “How did I do?”

“With the sex?”

“Yes, with the sex. What else would I be talking about?”

Daichi huffed out a laugh at Kuroo’s petulant frown. “It was incredible… seriously. I never would have thought of roleplay, but it was so refreshing and intense. Way better than you just being jealous. How did you feel about it?”

“I had a blast! It’s kind of fun slipping into a kind of role or vibe. Would you want to do it again?”

“Yeah! Actually, there are a lot of different scenarios we could do, and we don’t always have to use the hotel although that’s a fun change of pace. I was thinking that I could pretend to be a kind of escort service maybe and show up to the apartment with cheap lingerie under my clothes that are thin enough that they’re easy to tear off me. Or maybe we could—”

“Holy shit, I’ve created a monster,” Kuroo groaned, planting his face into the sheets. Daichi pursed his lips, worried that he might be taking the whole thing too far.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to do all that.”

“Oh no! We’re definitely doing it!” Kuroo burst out as his face wrenched up from the sheets. “I just think I’ll need a little rest before the next time. We did just have sex the past three days in a row.”

“Aww, does the poor old geezer need a break?”

“I’d protest that statement, but I acknowledge that I fully deserve it.”

Daichi chuckled and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss against Kuroo’s lips. “Yes, you do. But I still love you.”

“Ha! Love you too, Sa’amura,” Kuroo purred with his cocky grin slipping back into place.

“Bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was so much fun for me to write! There were a couple of parts that made me giggle a lot, and I hope they made you laugh as well!

**Author's Note:**

> This will have one more chapter at least! I hope you all enjoyed it, especially you Huii (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
